onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lvdoomien/Chapter 2
This is the second chapter of my fan fiction that I've decided to name Shells. If you guys think you have a better name please say so :). And yes, I'll put this on SOF after the first story arc if you don't already know. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ *The Gattle pirates gather around Gattle and Tomas, chanting Gattle's name and taunting Tomas* Gattle: You don't seem to fear death, boy. I think you should. Tomas: There's no point in fearing something that can't attack me. *smirks* Gattle: Smartass. Gattling Barrage! *Gattle starts firing at Tomas with his Gattling gun hand* *Tomas starts to climb up the mast of the ship, some of Gattle's bullets barely missing him* Tomas: Your not a good shot, are you? Shell Arrow! *Tomas throws a long, spiral shaped sea shell at Gattle's head* *Gattle blocks the shell with his Nodachi* Gattle: Coward! Come down here and fight like a man! Tomas: *in a feminine voice* I'm sorry, I didn't hear you! Gattle: Stop being a smartass you little bastard! Crew, get him down from there! *Gattle's crew starts firing at Tomas with flintlock pistols and throwing things at him* Tomas: Hay! This is a one-on-one fight! Put your stupid toys away or I'll break them! Gattle: Wait! Lower the sail! You idiots are making holes in it! *Tomas gets an idea then takes a razor sharp shell off of his arm and slides down the sail, tearing the sail in the process. Tomas then lands in front of Gattle with a smirk.* Gattle: You son of a bitch! *Gattle's face becomes extremely angry* I'm gonna cut you apart! *Gattle starts swinging his Nodachi wildly* *Tomas swiftly dodges each swing then punches Gattle in the chest and makes a shell-shaped bruise on his chest* *Gattle slides back while holdin his chest then points at Tomas with his gattling gun hand* Gattle: Kill him! Pirates: Yes captain! *All of the Gattle Pirates pull out their weapons and surround Tomas* Tomas: *looks around* I really didn't wanna do this, especially on such a good morning, but you guys left me no choice. Shell Storm! *Tomas starts spinning in a circle quickly and starts throwing sea shells in all directions* *The Gattle Pirates try to block the attack, but they are all either knocked unconscious or knocked off the ship.* *Gattle raises his Nodachi and spins it with one hand to deflect the attack.* *Tomas stops spinning then looks around at the crew as they all lay unconscious on the ship.* Tomas: (Wow, I was actually able to make the shells blunt so they wouldn't kill anybody.That should teach all these guys a lesson.) *Gattle looks around at his crew, thinking they are all dead, then snaps.* Gattle: RAAAHHHH YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!! Tomas: They're still alive! They're just unconscious! *Gattle ignores Tomas and rushes at him* Gattle: GATTLING PUNCH! *Gattle punches Tomas with his gattling gun hand while firing it* *Tomas gets sent into the mast and makes a small indent and falls over* *Gattle stands in front of Tomas triumphantly while smiling evilly* Gattle: That'll teach you not to... What?! *Tomas stands up. A large sea shell riddled with bullets is shown covering his chest* Tomas: Wow, that hurt more than I thought. Gattle: Will you just die already?! Tomas: Nah. Shell Dart! *Tomas throws a razor sharp sea shell at Gattle and it goes through his chest and out the other side* Gattle: Uhh! *Gattle goes wide-eyed then slowly collapses to the ground* Tomas: You're not that tough with a mortal wound now are you? *Tomas looks around again to make sure everyone was unconscious. He also sees an island in the distance.* Tomas: I guess everyone's down for the count. *Looks towards the door leading under the deck of the ship* I wonder what's below deck. *Tomas walks down below deck and looks at the supplies. Among the supplies, Tomas sees an slightly muscular man with a grayish beard mopping the deck. The man turns to him with astonishment.* ????: Who are you?! Tomas: I'm Tomas. Tomas H. Ells. I just came down to see what's down here. ????: And what happened to Gattle and the rest of them? *The man stop mopping* Tomas: I beat them up. Who are you? ????: I'm Komota Arnold. I'm the deck hand for these guys, but I'd have to say not anymore since you beat them all up. Tomas: So you don't care that I just beat up all your friends? Komota: *scoffs* Friends? Those guys treated me like crap everyday for the past 3 years. Even on my birthday! I'm happy somebody showed them some pain. Tomas: Well I saw an island really close to here that we can go to. Hell, I bet we can turn in all these pirates for a reward. We'll split it 50/50. Komota: Eh, what the hell. Let's set sail. Besides, I don't think I've been to any islands in these parts. Tomas: Alright! *Tomas and Komota go up deck* Oh, and I made a big tear in the sail. you think we can fix it? Komota: I'm a good sail mender, so yeah, I'll try to fix it. You just get all the pirates in a row. I'm pretty sure theres a marine outpost on that island. Tomas: Wait, how do you know that if you've never been to the island? Komota: *laughs* I just do kid, I just do. *Damn, that was a close one.* *Meanwhile, Gattle is dead on the ground, not moving at all. Until one of Gattle's eyes suddenly open!* TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts